The Guardian of the Keeper
by Shifter11
Summary: What is happening on Chris's fourteenth birhday that will alter his life forever? Wyatt's being more protective than ever and it gets annoying after a while. Chris seems to be asking himself "Why me?" Wanna know more?
1. The Elders Wanna Talk

The Guardian of the Keeper

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed, I just own the idea.

A/N: Hi, this is my first story, so please don't be too brutal. :)

Chapter One: The Elders Wanna Talk

Leo was watching TV in the livingroom. It was some kind of nature show. But suddenly he saw blue-white orbs, they formed a person he had never seen before. But she had the robes of an elder. Leo quickly straightened up, what could the elders want? Why would they come here personally.

"Leo, I presume?" Leo nodded. "Good, would you summon your wife so we can talk."

'Summon my wife?' Leo thought.

"Piper!!! There's someone here for us."

Piper ran into the room expecting a demon. Her hand were at the ready, but when she saw the elder her face hardened.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Piper! It's not like they visit that often."

"No, we don't. But they insisted that I come to tell you of something they have hidden. Something that will put your two boys in terrible danger. Something that will put a death target on one, and a capture target on the other."

Piper immeadiatly had her ears open. When it involved her only two boys she was ready and willing protect them at any cost.

"What could possibly happen that would put my boys in danger? When they're in danger everyday, well at least one of them is. But still Chris does his best to help Wyatt. Now what exactly is going to make my boys targets?"

The elder shifted, "I was told to tell your boys this when you heard it. Are they home?"

"WYATT!!! CHRIS!!! Get your asses down here now!" Piper yelled just to make sure they came.

There was some shuffling above them, and then two boys came down the stairs. One with blonde hair the other with brown. They both had a worried look on their faces. Wyatt looked at the elder and immeadiatly paniced.

"Mom, it wasn't Chris's fault," he said quickly. "I talked him into it."

Piper looked taken aback, "What did you do?"

Wyatt looked confused, "Don't you know?" When Piper shook her head he said, "I mean we did nothing!"

Piper eyed her oldest son, "We'll talk about this later."

"A-hem! Can we get back to the pressing matter?" Piper gave him a wave to continue. "As I said before your boys will be in terrible danger in a week!"

"A week! What did we do?" Wyatt exclaimed.

"You were born! From the day you two were born you've had a destiny. One that is the greatest of all."

"And what is that?"

"There is a prophecy, this prophecy foretells of one who will reserect Elvira or Toe-mas. Elvira is an evil spirit banished by Toe-mas. She did not go down easily. When she died she made a spell, and put it on some random witch family, or so we thought. The spell is the one who is the Keeper will reserect her. So, Toe-mas altered her spell and killed himself. He made it so a guardian would be born to protect the Keeper, and that he would be reserected by the Keeper if Elvira was ever brought back. We know the Guardian and the Keeper are you two."

"How do you know this?" Piper asked.

"The elders suspected it from the day Chris was born and put a protection spell over the boys. Because Elvira had a lover, who swore to find the Keeper and kill the Guardian. Since Elvira has not risen yet, they must be the ones."

"So who's the Keeper and who's the Guardian?" Leo asked.

"Can you not see it? The others think I am crazy for believing this but, I believe Chris is the Keeper and Wyatt is the Guardian. The reason for that is, Wyatt has a lot of power and that is needed to protect the Keeper. Do you not protect your younger brother?"

"I do, with my life. I'd die for him," Wyatt said with pride.

Piper smiled at her oldest.

"Wait! If I'm the Keeper does that mean I'm suppose to bring Elvira back?" The elder nodded. "But, how? The only thing I can do better than Wyatt is potions and spells. I mean, I can't be the Keeper, I don't have very many powers or the power to bring the dead back. And after she was brought back wouldn't she want to kill me?"

"Actually no. She would be sure you couldn't bring Toe-mas back. But the reason she wouldn't kill you is that she adores men with green eyes. All her victims have never had green eyes, we believe that was the color of her child's eyes. He was killed when he was two. But never again did she kill a man with green eyes like her son's. In fact she was looking for a... nevermind it's off topic."

Chris had a bad feeling now, " So why in a week?"

"It's your fourteenth birthday is it not? That is when the protection spell will wear off. And you and your brother will be in great danger."

* * *

A/N: So what do you think? I hope it's not too bad.


	2. Chris's Fourteenth Birthday

Disclaimer- I don't own Charmed, I just own the idea of this story.

A/N: WOW! I can't believe how many positive reviews I got! I'm astonded.

Chapter Two: Chris's Fourteenth Birthday

Chris slumped into a chair in the kitchen. His frown was so big that you could see it from Jupiter! Piper turned to see her son, he was so sad and she felt bad. It was his birthday and here he was worrying about a demon. She looked over as Wyatt came in the room, she pulled him over to where she was standing.

"Wyatt," she whispered. "I want you to make Chris forget this Keeper stuff."

Wyatt nodded and walked over to his little brother.

"Don't even try to cheer me up," Chris said without looking at him.

"Chris, you've got to forget this Keeper stuff. I mean it's your birthday! You should be asking dad for a beer." Piper gave him a sharp look. "I mean a lesson in healing. Hell Chris, come on I'll give you the lesson."

Chris brightened up a little, "You really think I could learn it?"

"Of course little bro! Come on lets go work on it."

Chris got up and followed Wyatt out. Piper smiled as they left. Wyatt could always make Chris feel better.

* * *

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Chris, Happy Birthday to you!"

Chris blew out his fourteen candles. There came a loud deafening clap. Chris froze, it was as if the clap was matching his heart beat. Everyone else had turned to see who it was. But in the pit of his stomach Chris knew it was Elvira's lover. Chris slowly turned around to see a man with brown hair like his and who had similar facial features. But his eyes were as black as coal.

"Wonderful singing!" he said in a mocking tone. "So your the Keeper," he looked directly at Chris. "Chris, I believe was the name in the song. Hmm... that's very interesting!"

"Why's that?" Wyatt asked.

"The guardian, I presume. You're more powerful than I would have guessed, but no matter I'll still take young Christopher from you."

"Like hell," Wyatt yelled and tried to throw him back with telekinesis.

But the lover waved his hand and all but Chris was thrown back. Chris slowly arose and got into a fighting stance.

"You expect to fight me?" he laughed. "I, Azule!"(Uh-zoo-el)

"I don't care who you are. I'm not gonna go down without a fight," Chris said in a somewhat shaky voice.

Azule sighed, "I do not wish to harm you. For I know something about you that you do not. Elvira will see it too, and we will make sure you are never hurt again."

Chris looked confused, "What are you talking about?"

Azule came up to Chris so fast that before he could do anything, Azule had his fingers pressed against his eyes.

"Sleep!"

Chris fell limp into Azule's arms. Azule picked Chris up bridal style, and just stared at his face.

"Get away from my little brother!" Wyatt yelled slowly making his way to his feet.

Azule smiled and shimered away.

* * *

Somewhere in the underworld, Azule appeared with Chris in his arms. He laid the boy gently down on a bed. He moved a stray hair out of Chris's face and smiled.

"Elvira will be so happy to see you!"

* * *

A/N: So, what do you think? I know it's shorter than the last chapter, but I couldn't wait to post more.


	3. Elders Come Finally

Disclaimer.

A/N: I'm soooooo sorry for the delay, I've been very busy with my job, christmas decorations, and christmas cards.

Chapter 3 Elder's Come Finally

Chris's eyes fluttered open. The first thing he saw was rocks and fire. He knew he was in the underworld. He also soon found that he was in a very comfy bed_. Weird_, he thought. He didn't understand why the demon would give him a comfy bed. But he was talking very weirdly. He sat up and soon realized he was not alone. Elvira's lover was in the room, and glanced at him. A wide smile came to his face and he arose. He walked casually to Chris. Chris tried to back up in the bed, and even tried using his telekinesis on him.

"You think that power will work, when it didn't even work for the guardian! Hmm... then your a lot dummer than I thought."

Chris growled, "It's the only power I have." He clamped his hand over his mouth.

"What said something you didn't want to say?"

"What's your deal? I mean all you probably want me for is to bring back your precious lover, which by the way I'm not doing."

"That is not all I want from you. And you will do it, well maybe not you," he laughed a chilling laugh. "You see, I will be able to give you a power that only one person has ever owned."

"Really, who?"

"My and Elvira's child! He had the power to resurect the dead with the blink of an eye."

"And how exactly do you expect to give that power to me? And what makes you think I won't use it against you and bring back my ass-kicking great grams?"

"To answer both your questions, reincarnation."

Chris looked confused.

* * *

Wyatt paced the attic floor. Piper was looking in the book for an answer.

"Wyatt, stop that! You're waring holes in the floor," Paige said.

"I'm sorry, I'm just really worried about Chris!"

"Honey we all are, but pacing isn't gonna help," Pheobe said.

Piper slamed the book shut, "There isn't nothing in this damn book. That's it! ELDERS, GET YOUR SORRY ASSES DOWN HERE AND TELL ME WHERE THE HELL MY SON IS!"

Surprisingly, the room was filled with blue-white orbs. An Elder had come, but not the same one as before.

"Piper, you called?"

" 'Bout time you all start answering my calls. Now what the hell is going on with this keeper crap!"

"Yeah, and why did that demon say Elvira was going to be happy about Chris?"

The Elder sighed, "We hoped this day would never come."

Wyatt look at him weird, "Why?"

"Because there was some vital information we left out. Something we should have told you a long time ago!"

"Well, what the hell is the vital information!"

* * *

A/N: I know it's short, but I thought u all would like something small than nothing at all! So enjoy, and I'll try to have the next chapter up soon.


	4. Disturbing News

Disclaimer.

A/N: I guess what I can put here is that, I left y'all off on a cliffie. Man, that sounds evil. But I'm having fun doing it! Here's probably the last chapter before Christmas. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to those who don't celebrate Christmas. Oh and before I forget, I wanted everyone's opinion on something for after this chapter. I was wondering, **how would y'all feel if I made Elvira's son gay and make him fall for one of the brothers(I'm leaning toward Chris)?** I just wanted to know y'alls take on it. Majority rules on this one, so I'm asking for help.

Chapter 4 Disturbing News

The Elder stared at Wyatt. He took a deep breath and finally talked.

"As the other elder said, Elvira and Azule had a child that was killed at a very young age. Some believed he was dead for good, but he is not. He was reincarnated in someone. Some believe it is the Keeper, and some believe it is the Guardian. Christopher, has very many characteristics like their son. But you have the great powers he had. So it's hard to tell who he was reincarnated into. But it could be both of you. I believe Azule will use this knowlege to bring back the spirit of his son and put it into Christopher. The reason we knew Elvira would not kill Christopher is because he looks a lot like her son, not the reason we told you before."

Wyatt stared at him, "So if their son is reincarnated in Chris, does that mean he'll have his powers?"

"No, the only power that travels with him is the power to bring the dead back to life."

"Whoa," said Piper. "I thought that power was impossible by anybody other than the angel of death."

"Well it is, but somehow the boy got the power, among others that resemble Wyatt's."

"So what will they accomplish by resurecting their son into Chris. No offense to Chris, but the only power he has is telekinisis and some whitelighter powers. I mean why him?" Wyatt said.

"Because the power of resurection will not go to just anyone. It goes to those it feels is worthy of it's power. Like Chris will get the power us elders have, partially because Leo was an elder when he was concieved. The other reason is Chris has earned the power from his other life. But the other life has earned Chris so much more than that. But Chris has earned things on his own without the help of his other life. Everytime he defends you when your unconsious against demons, he shows immense bravery. When he can forgive anyone for anything they've done to him or anyone he loves, gives him great power of love. Of course taking everything that bullies, demons, and others who compare him in power and size to you, gives him immense power through life. These are lessons he's learned at a young age that most learn when they're adults. Why? Because he sees everything in a different light. So the power of ressurection chose him, and can only be activated when Elvira's son is in his body."

"Wow," Wyatt said. "So, Chris is worthy of that power? That's soo awesome! My little bro is worthy of elder powers and a resurection power. How cool is that? So, why is it that the power will only activate when Elvira's son is in him?"

"The power works in weird ways. If Chris was produced by something more powerful than an elder and a charmed one he probably would have that power."

"Well, then what in the hell are Elvira and Azule?" Piper asked before Wyatt could.

"Azule is an ancient demon, probably one of the first demons in the world. But the power most likely comes from Elvira. She was a goddess when her son was concieved. A goddess of evil but a goddess nontheless. She went mad with power and tried to over power the other gods and goddesses of evil and good. They worked together and striped her of her goddess rank. But her child was already concieved, though she didn't know it at the time. But she did when he was blessed with the power of resurection."

"I thought you said it had to be earned," Pheobe piped in.

"Well it does, but the power doesn't see good or evil. It only see the things like bravery, love, and the understanding of life. I will not lie the boy had immense bravery. He could take down anyone who came at him. He loved his mother dearly and would do anything for her. But something else caught the eye of the power that got him it."

"Wait, wait, wasn't this kid only like two wasn't he? What could a two year old do to earn that power?" Paige asked.

"We are uncertain, but his spirit has aged and it no longer has the mind of a two year old. Note if he is brought back he will pose a serious threat."

* * *

Chris stared confusingly at Azule.

"You see, my son was reincarnated in you and your brother. Though I will be bringing him back in your body, there is a very good reason for that."

"And what's that?"

"Glad you asked. You see that power has to be earned, and my son earned it when he just turned two! We were so proud of him. The only way you can get it is if you are born to a god or goddess and have earned it. Which you have earned the power, but were not born of a god or goddess. Therefore the power will never be yours."

"Then why would he have that power if he was in me?"

"The power will activate if it senses you are born of a god or goddess."

"Whoa, back up! Your telling me that your son was born of a god!"

"Goddess!"

"Elvira was a goddess? Then how the hell was she banished?"

"She was striped of her goddess rank, for wanting power."

"So, you plan to ressurect your son in me?"

"Yes. Because you are basically him, just without his immense powers."

Chris sat there really silent.

"Let the ritual begin!"

Chris looked up at Azule scared of what was going to happen to him. He thought _maybe I can stall it!_

"Wait! What was your son's name?" Chris asked in a rush.

"What does it matter?

"Well, I'm going to have that name aren't I?"

"Yes, but no matter you will know it when he is in your body."

Chris stared at the demon really scared. Knowing he was not going to get out of it, he just prayed Wyatt would come before it was too late.

Chris was sat on a stone slab. Azule forced him to lay down and shackled his hands and feet. Chris finally had a thought _maybe I can orb out!_

Azule laughed, "This is a sacared place. You cannot use any good magic here."

Chris huffed in response. Azule stared chanting from a book. Chris struggled with all his might but only managed hurting himself. Pretty soon he felt dizzy, like a cloud was comming over him. He felt his eyes grow heavy, it felt like he was going to go to sleep. But the next thing that happened surprised him. He saw a young man that looked similar to him. _Is this in my head or is this real? _he thought. The young man grabed Chris and threw him to the side. He took control of Chris in every way. Chris quickly receded into his mind.

Azule had finished chanting and looked at Chris. He wasn't sure if it worked or not.

"What the hell! Get me out of these damned shackles, or so help me I'll kill you!"

Before Azule could get to him, the shackles opened. The body of Chris sat up rubbing his wrists.

"Ah, much better!"

He turned to see Azule staring at him.

"Son, is that you?"

"Well who do you think I am? That pathetic boy, who's body I'm in? Now where is my mother I wish to speak with her."

Azule stared down, "She has been banished for many years. That is why I brought you back in this body."

The boy gave a look, "What? This boy can't possibly have the power of resurrection."

"He does now, that your here."

"You mean to tell me he earned the power that no one but me has had?" At the nod of Azule he said, "Well, maybe he isn't as weak as I thought. I shall resurect my mother and go from there."

The boy laughed a chilling laugh. He arose from the slab and pushed his father out of his way. He closed his eyes saying one word. _Mom._ Soon black sparkly lights were surrounding the slab. They soon formed a person. A woman with bright green hair, peircing green eyes, an old-time black dress, and a smile on her face. The boy had brought back Elvira!

* * *

A/N: Longer than I thought it would be. It really didn't take that long to write either. I now have a plan in my head, a very good one I think. But I need all of u to help me. So please answer my question in bold print! Can't wait until the next chapter! :)


	5. Back In the Flesh

Disclaimer.

A/N: **Read before you read chapter!** Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers. You know I had to put another document on here so I could wait a couple of days to post chapter 4. I just couldn't wait to write my next chapter! This is a lot more fun than I thought. So it's three to three to one. Meaning three are all for the gay son, three are all for no gay son, and one just doesn't care! So I'm at a part where I have to decide what's going to happen. Well I talked to the author of The Light Fighters and Saviours. She told me that if I went the path of Elvira's son being gay, then most likely I'd have to rape Chris. I don't want to do that, I don't think I have it in me! So to those of you who were hoping for a gay son, sorry :( but no gay son. But please stay with the story, I've got some other plans that I think y'all will like. :)

Chapter 5 Back In the Flesh

Elvira hopped off the slab and took in her surroundings. She noticed a lot of fire and rock, then she saw Azule. She held back her scowl. But finally her eyes lay on a boy no more than fourteen. He had somewhat longish brown hair, emerald green eyes, and some weird clothes to her. She soon realized the boy she was staring at was her son. She strode toward him and gave him a hug when they met. After a few minutes she pulled away to just take in the sight of him.

"Mom, I've resurrected you to help me rule to world as you planned many years ago."

Elvira took a minute then said, "So you chose this body to reside in?"

The boy looked down then said, "I would not have chosen this boy. He has very little power. But I am searching his mind and memories. I have gathered the information that his name is Christopher Halliwell, he has the power of telekinesis, and whitelighter powers. I've also learned some about his family."

Elvira motioned for him to go on.

"He has a brother. This brother is the most powerful witch in the world. He is also the reincarnation of King Arthur! I know that he adores his brother. His mother is a charmed one," Elvira gasped. "She was the middle child until her older sister died and is now the oldest. His dad was an elder when he was concieved, but clipped his wings to be with his family. I don't know what kind of powers his family has, but they must be pretty powerful considering he's doing his best to hide it from me."

Elvira took in the information and thought hard before she said, "Would you like to change your body? I'm sure we can arrange that."

Azule shook his head, "No, if we do that then he will surely send you back."

Elvira glared at him, "Do you really think I would let him?"

The boy, bored with his parents arguing walked around the room. He found a mirror and looked at the boys body he was inhabiting. He looked himself up and down, not a bad body to inhabit if only he had more powers. He turned to look at his mother who was now alone. He looked at her questioningly. She shrugged her shoulders.

"I vanquished him. Didn't you hear him scream hon?"

"No, I was too busy staring at this mirror. Chris is not bad looking! I'm not saying I want to stay in his body though. I would rather have him as my brother, to be perfectly honest. After reading his mind a little, I've found out that he is often neglected. He shouldn't be too hard to turn if I possess the right person."

"If that is what you wish. But we must find you a suitable body."

"Maybe his brother! I've seen a picture of him. He has short blonde hair, the bluest eyes you've ever seen, and a lot of power. Power I think I had."

Elvira brightened up, "That's very good! We could use his power to our advantage."

"And maybe if we convince him that I'm his brother, he'll turn! But I'd have to find out exactly how he treats him. So, we better find him soon!"

"Or maybe I'll find you first." came a voice.

Elvira and her son turned to see Wyatt, Piper, Pheobe, and Paige. Elvira's eyes grew a dangerous tint. While her son smiled an innocent smile. The others looked at him weirdly.

"What the hell are you smiling at?" Wyatt asked, older brother mode kicking in.

"Well, I'm smiling at my family." He turned to Elvira. "Mother, would you mind terribly to distract or do what ever to the three ladies. I want to talk to my _brother." _

Wyatt growled when he called him his brother. Elvira started to use her powers on Paige. The other sisters had to fight. Wyatt turned to the body of his brother.

"Now that I have you alone, I think we need to talk."

"About?"

"Our brother, of course!"

"What?! He's my brother not yours!"

"By blood yes, but I want to adopt him. All I need is a body until I get my own. I think you'll work perfectly."

"So, let me get this straight. You want to possess me until you get your own body, then you want to take my brother away?"

"Yes."

"Are you high?"

"Hmm... well since you don't want to be my temporary host then I guess I'll have to summon my body sooner than I wanted. Oh, and trust me, you will never get your baby brother back. As of the moment when I get my body, I will perform a ritual. A ritual that will allow me to bind me and Christopher by blood. Then he will forever be my little brother!"

"Like hell! Chris would never join you! Hell, when I was evil he wouldn't join me in that other timeline."

The son of Elvira looked at Wyatt expecting him to attack. Wyatt held up his hand then put it back down and looked defeated.

"Look man, I'll let you summon your body, take my powers, do what ever you want. Just don't take my brother. He's the only person who understands me. I love him more than anything or body in the world. Just let him go and I'll give you whatever you want!"

The son looked shocked. Taking away his brother seemed like a fate worse than death to him. He smiled evily.

"I may let your brother go, if you swear to be my servant and give your powers to me."

Wyatt nodded without even thinking, "What ever you want."

"Good now, lets summon my body. Unfourtunatly I'm not very good at spells, so you'll have to come up with one."

Wyatt laughed, "Me? Dude, your askin the wrong brother. I'm horrible at potions and spells."

The son got this glazed look in his eyes, then Wyatt saw a puff of black smoke come out of Chris and go straight for him. Wyatt suddenly looked evilly at Chris.

"Wh-what's going on?" Chris asked.

"Well, your going to summon my body or I kill your brother." He summoned a knife and held it up to his own throat.

"O-K. Umm... give me a minuate to think. What's your name?"

"Airon(Air-on, like Arron)."

"Okay," Chris thought for a minuate then chanted.

_"Powers of the witches rise,  
I summon you from across the skies.  
Bring us the body of Airon  
son of a goddess,  
so he can bring on  
pain of endless."_

Lights flowed through the cave. They came together to form a body. A man of 20, with brown hair, blue eyes, very dark clothes, and features similar to Chris. His eyes opened as soon as the lights were gone. He looked at his body and smiled in satisfaction. Wyatt looked from Chris to Airon.

"Nice! I like it." Airon said.

"Good now, you'll let my brother go right?"

"Hmm... let me try something first."

With that said Airon threw a energyball at Wyatt. Wyatt barely dodged it. He looked at Airon angrily.

"I thought we had a deal!"

"That was before I knew my powers came with this body."

"So, you're going to do what you planned before?"

"Yes, you really are an idiot! You were right Chris, he must be a dumb blonde."

Wyatt looked at Chris angrily.

"Hey, that was suppose to be a private thought! I may think it sometimes, but honestly I still love him."

Wyatt smiled.

"Oh please! I sick and tired of all this chit-chat! Christopher you will come with me."

"What makes you think I will?"

Airon smiled a creepy smile, "This!" He waved his hand and Chris had a blank look on his face.

"Chris, are you okay," Wyatt asked.

Chris looked at him, "Who are you?"

Airon smiled, "He's your worst enemy brother! Come quickly to me!"

Wyatt was at a loss for words. But snapped out of it as Chris took a cautious step toward Airon.

"Chris, NO!"

Chris jumped behind Airon as Wyatt lunged at him. Wyatt stared at him, Airon put a hand on Chris's shoulder and motioned to his mother that they were leaving. Airon shimmered out with Chris and Elvira soon followed.

* * *

A/N: I know it's a tinsey bit stupid, but I couldn't think of another way to do it. So just bare with me. :)


	6. A New Plan

Disclaimer.

A/N: So, I glad y'all don't think it's getting stupid. A friend of mine said it was when i asked her to over look it for me. But soooo many questions! And from one reviewer at that! Well, I can honestly say I know how y'all feel about waiting for the next chapter. I'm waiting for two stories to update. I'm a very impatient girl, so that doesn't help. Anyway, you may notice either before or after I post this that i've posted another story. I can honestly say it's my friend's, technically this is our account. She just doesn't read and review, she mainly reads. I don't know why she doesn't review, and yet she complains about others not finishing their stories. Without reviews, it's hard to keep going. Cause u all reviewing for this one means a lot to me. I guess she'll find out when i post hers. Plus i'm trying to help her out a little with the content. Like she would be happy starting the story off with Chris being raped straight away! But i made her give me some back story to write about. I think some of u should check it out, i'm thinking the story has great potiential! Most of the details are mine, she just provides me the direction to go in. But if u read it, then u'll see in the author's note what's mine and what's hers. I'm sure u guys want to get to the story, so i'll stop babbling about her story and get to mine!

_**Thank You Very Much to My Reviewers!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

Chapter 6 A New Plan

Wyatt stared at the spot his brother and Airon stood only a few seconds ago. But he soon realized his mom and aunts were on the ground moaning. He rushed to his mother's side. He put his hands over her and healed her quickly. Then did the same to Paige and the same to Pheobe. They all were soon to their feet. Piper looked to her eldest son, who had tears in his eyes.

"Wyatt, honey what's wrong?"

"Mom, Chris jumped away from me. Like he was scared of me! That asshole Airon took him and I'm afraid we're never going to get him back!"

"Don't think that! We'll get Chris back, I'm sure he'll remember us. He can't have his whole life erased and not get some of the memories!"

* * *

Airon stared at Chris and Chris was looking at his surroundings. Elvira looked at her son and got lost in thought.

"Where are we?" Chris asked.

Airon didn't say a word. Elvira saw that he was too lost in thought to answer.

"We're in the underworld," Elvira said.

"Are you my mother?" Chris asked innocently.

Elvira hesitated then said, "Yes, I am. You don't remember me?"

Chris shook his head, "Who am I?"

Elvira didn't know what to tell him, Airon had done this while she was taking the Charmed ones down. But luckly she didn't have to answer. Airon had com out of his daze.

"You are my brother, Chris. The guy that you saw with the blonde hair was our worst enemy. He's trying to trick you into thinking you're his brother and not mine. When you realized it he erased your memory. That's why I'm trying to figure out what all he's done to you."

Chris nodded for a minute, "But he seemed so familar! And you or mom doesn't seem familar at all."

"That's his doing, he's trying to turn you!"

"Why does that sound familar?" Chris said trying to think.

Elvira pulled her son aside and said, "Erasing his whole life was a bad idea! He'll remember sooner or later. Give him back his memories!"

Airon looked at his mother defiantly then smiled, "I know how I can make this work!"

Airon walked over to Chris and waved his hand again. Chris had a blank stare on his face for a minute then looked around.

"Hey, what am I doing in the underworld?"

Airon smiled, "Chris, do you remember anything?"

"All I remember is Wyatt killing mom and taking me down here and trying to perform a ritual on me. What happened and who are you?"

"I'm Airon, I saved you from your brother. He was trying to put a obideince curse on you."

Chris looked at Airon suspiciously, "How do I know if I can trust you?"

"Well, my mom is your godmother! Right mom?"

Elvira nodded.

"Well, mom never did tell me who my godmother was, I just assumed it was one of the aunts."

"No, my mom saved Piper's life! And became longtime friends with her. But we moved away shortly after you were born."

Chris nodded and looked both of them up and down.

"If this is my world then show me my brother. I have a feeling that something ain't right."

Airon stopped for a minute, then hit Chris really hard in the head. Elvira looked at him supisiously. He just shrugged and waved his hand again. Chris glowed for a minute.

"What did you do to him?"

"I just gave him all his memories back. I've got to find a way to gain his trust." Airon thought for minute then his face brightened up. "I have the power of shapeshifting and so do you! I could shift into Wyatt and you could shift into their mother! It'd be perfect! If Chris thinks we're his family then we can manipulate him, and get exactly what we want."

"Which is?"

"For him not to send you back of course mother! I mean think of it, he could be the son you could smother with all your love! He already feels negelcted, maybe we could convince him of anything."

Elvira thought for a minute, "I've always wanted a son who really wants attention. But if I pay attention to him, who is there to pay attention to you?"

Airon smiled, "Chris of course, he adores Wyatt. But eventually we'll have to reveal to him our true identity, but if we treat him better, perhaps he'll be willing to join us."

Elvira smiled, "I like your plan, but what if his real family comes after him?"

"I don't know! But honestly stop critisizing me, I don't like it mother!"

Elvira looked angry, "You may have brought me back, but don't think I can't send you back to your death. If you make me do that, then I will take Chris as my new son. He is more worthy of a goddess as a mother than you!"

"Really? I know you wouldn't dare send me to my death. I'm your only son!"

"Not anymore!" Elvira raised her hand and her son went into flames. His screams didn't even faze her. She looked down at Chris and smiled. "I bet you'll be a better son by far. But just to make sure you don't run away," she waved her hand. Chris got smaller and smaller, until he was the size of a three year old. He squirmed a bit then opened his eyes. He looked around and looked like he was ready to cry.

"Where am I?"

"Honey, do not cry, mommy's here," Elvira said taking the shaking child into her arms. Chris buried his face in her chest.

"Why don't I member?" Chris asked.

Elvira smiled, "Because honey, your only three! You probably don't remember what you ate yesterday for lunch! Don't worry, we'll go home right now."

Elvira shimmered them into a house that was unoccupied and she quickly made furniture appear. Chris unburied his head and looked around. He opened his mouth then shut it.

"What's the matter?"

"Can i sweep wit you?"

Elvira nodded and took Chris upstairs to a bedroom and made a big bed appear.

"How you do that?"

"Honey, we're magical! We have special powers!"

"I'm speacial!"

"Of course!"

* * *

A/N: So what you think? I couldn't think of a way to use Airon properly, so i got rid of him. Now Elvira is the awesome mother who loves a neglected Chris. But of course he doesn't remember. But don't worry Wyatt and the Charmed Ones will find him or maybe the wont!


	7. Crsytal Caged

Disclaimer.

A/N: I'm sooo sorry for this being soooo late. I've been super busy with school, I didn't know they made so much homework! But a reviewer pointed out that i said in the story that Airon's eyes were supposed to be green and they were blue. I'm sorry, when I wrote the first part of the story I was kinda frazzled on what to write. So I do appologize for that mistake. I'd also like to thank all my wonderful reviewers!

Chapter 7 Crsytal Caged

The sun was very bright as the toddler squinted his eyes to see. First thing he noticed was he was in warm arms. He looked up to find his mother. Her eyes watching him. He smiled at her happily and she smiled back. Her eyes shining green, just like his. She started to pull away and the boy whimpered.

"Hush, my son! I will never leave you!"

"Never?" Chris asked hopefully.

Elvira smiled and said, "Never."

Elvira got up and streched and reached down and picked up Chris. He snuggled into her. She walked into the kitchen, and made a high chair appear. She placed a reluctant Chris in the chair. She gave him a quick smile and tried to think what three year olds ate. She grabed something that looked replusive and knew he wouldn't eat it. She sighed, she'd have to go to the store to find this out.

* * *

Piper was standing at the book flipping the pages like a mad woman. Wyatt was pacing the floor trying to think of a way out of this. Pheobe and Paige were pretty much just watching the scene before them. They were trying to figure out who'd get Piper and who'd get Wyatt. Eventually Paige made her way to Piper. Piper gave her a warning look that said: Don't. Paige ignored the look and took a deep breath.

"Piper maybe u should let me and Pheobe handle this."

Piper's head snapped to glare at Paige, "He's my son, you expect me to just let some mad demons come and take him away from me?"

"No, but-."

Piper cut her off, "But what? I will find him and send those demons a place that will put them in misery for all eternity."

Paige looked at Pheobe who looked like she was having the same luck with Wyatt. Finally Paige broke and gave a glare right back at Piper.

"Piper, you listen to me! Your being a little reckless, what if we find Chris and he doesn't know us? We have to be careful, we know nothing about this demon."

Piper stared at Paige, she wanted to yell back but she knew Paige was right. How could she of let this happen to her baby boy. She stared at Paige tears threatening to fall. Paige held Piper by the arms and was ready to hug her.

"No, I can't freak out now. I need to be level headed to find Chris." She turned her eyes to Wyatt, "Wyatt your not going to help us. I know that your power would come in handy but Chris doesn't probably even remember us. It's hard telling what they've told him. So I think it would be better if you stayed."

Wyatt looked at his mother, "I can guarantee that if you don't let me help, I'll find my own way to help Chris."

"That's why I'm calling in your father to keep you here."

"How's he gonna do that with no powers?"

"Cause you are now stuck in the attic."

Piper walked to the door leaving Wyatt only to stare. He soon realized that he was in a crystal cage around the attic. He cursed very loudly.

"Watch your language!" Piper yelled.

* * *

A/N: I know super short, and super late, again sorry.


	8. Ring of Death

Disclaimer- I don't own charmed.

A/N: I know, i'm super late in getting this up. I've been dealing with a lot of crap lately. so i just haven't had much time for anything. but that's no excuse, i shouldn't of let ya'll wait forever just to get a new chapter. again, super sorry.

Chapter 8 Ring of Death

Elvira looked at Chris for a minute then picked him up. She quickly made a stroller appear and was about to put Chris in it when Chris shook his head violently.

"Chris, honey, mommy can't carry you all the way to the store," Elvira soothed.

"Mommy, can I walk? But I wanna hold your hand," Chris said in a cute voice.

Elvira put him on the floor and waved her hand, the stroller disappeared. She looked back down to Chris who was holding his hand out to her. She put up a finger and walked to the window to see what people of this age wore. She saw a woman with a regular red shirt, blue denum fabric on her legs, and something stuck to her head. Her mouth was running really fast like she was talking to someone but no one was there. Elvira looked puzzled, maybe she had been gone longer than she thought. She turned to Chris, who was picking his nose.

"Chris, dear would you mind helping mommy pick something to wear?"

Chris looked up, smiled and nodded his head eagerly.

"Okay, how about this," Elvira snapped her fingers and she was wearing the exact same thing as the woman outside.

Chris wrinkled his nose and shook his head. Elvira snapped her fingers again and was wearing a very pretty black and white dress. Chris looked at her with big eyes.

"Mommy, pretty!"

Elvira smiled, and hugged her new son. She looked in the mirror and noticed something out of place. Her super long green hair. She snapped her fingers and her green hair went to shoulder-length with a dull tint of green instead of bright green. Chris held his hand out to his mother and she took it. The walked out the door on their way to find a store.

* * *

Piper, Pheobe, and Paige had been all through the underworld. But had, had no luck. But they would they would not rest until they found Chris.

* * *

Wyatt sat in the attic with his father. Wyatt was babbling on and on about Chris. All Leo could do was smile at how much Wyatt missed his brother.

"Dad, you gotta let me out! Please, I'll do anything!"

Leo could tell his son needed it, but also knew his emotions would get in the way. So he shook his head. Right then a demon showed up and Leo jumped to his feet. The demon threw Leo across the room and he fell to the ground. Wyatt flicked his wrists and the demon was engulfed in flames. Leo looked at Wyatt like that was too easy. Then Wyatt orbed out. Leo looked like how the hell, but then he saw at his feet that he had disturbed one of the crystals. Leo closed his eyes as he realized the demon wasn't a demon, but a creation of Wyatt's. But a smile creeped on to his face as he realized his son was getting better at using his powers and that Wyatt knew something he didn't.

* * *

Wyatt stood in a closet. He stepped out of the closet and found himself inside a wal mart. For a minute he thought his powers were off, until he caught a glimpse of a young woman with dull green hair and a toddler that resembled Chris exactly when he was three. Wyatt finally realized what Elvira had done. She had turned Chris into a toddler, but for what reason? He couldn't figure that part out. He thought about it for a minute and decided to watch them until they left. It seemed like forever and Wyatt was getting madder by the minute. Chris had been calling that woman mommy, and hugging and kissing her the whole time. Finally he followed them to a two-story home. After they went in Wyatt practically knocked the door down. The door slammed shut behind Wyatt and he was pushed up against the was in a choke hold. His eyes met Elvira's, he gave a quick sweep of the room and Chris was no where to be seen.

"What do you want with my brother?" Wyatt practically yelled.

"He is the Keeper, isn't he?" Wyatt nodded. "Well, the only person who can banish me is Toe-mas. I figure the best way to keep him from comming back is to keep the Keeper away from good."

"Why? Why not just kill him?"

Elvira laughed a chilling laugh, "He's too cute to kill. Now what should I do with you? Kill you perhaps?"

"No! I can help you!"

Elvira tightened her grip, "Hows that?"

"I know how Chris was at this age. Real clingy and stuff. Plus I know about this age, I saw you at the store. You didn't know what you were doing. In exchange for not killing me, I'll help you with everything. You can say I'm Chris's big brother, and i wont do a thing to turn him back to good."

"No, you wont. Beacause of this," She held up a ring and slipped it on Wyatt's finger. "If you betray me, this ring will kill you slowly and painfully. The only one who can take it off is me. So get comfy, son!"

Wyatt was dropped to the floor. He looked at Elvira seriously shocked. Then his eyes landed on the ring, a simple silver ring.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, I'll get the next chapter up soon! I promise!


	9. Shocked

Disclaimer- I don't own charmed.

A/N: So, I'm keeping my promise. Here's the next chapter!

Chapter 9 Shock

Wyatt gave Elvira a stone cold glare, "Where's my little brother?"

"Upstairs of course. I sent him up there because I knew you were following us. CHRIS, HONEY, YOU CAN COME DOWN NOW."

They heard the little pitter-patter of feet. Chris came running down the stairs only to stare at the new person in the room. He looked to Elvira to confirm that he wasn't a bad man. Elvira just smiled at him and motioned for him to come to her. Chris ran to her quickly and hugged her leg.

"Mommy, whos that?"

"That is your older brother."

Wyatt got up and walked over to his little brother. Got down to one knee and just looked him over. Chris looked at Wyatt with big green eyes that were so adorable.

"My brother? Why he not here earlier?"

Before Elvira could say anything Wyatt said, "I was out trying to find you! You were gone and mom didn't get a chance to tell me she found you till just a bit ago. Don't you remember? You orbed off by accident and we went looking for you."

Chris looked like he was trying to decide if that was true. But then a smile came to his face, and he hugged Wyatt.

"I love you, Wy!"

Elvira looked surprised at this until the next words came out of his mouth.

"But whys you so big?"

Elvira realized that his memories up till he was three came back. Wyatt had betrayed her. She smiled as Chris looked at her very confused.

"Whos you?"

Wyatt grabbed Chris's arm and said, "Chris, she's a demon and you need to orb out now!"

"What about -"

"Don't worry about me! Get to mom now!"

Chris looked torn, but was soon covered in blue-white orbs.

Elvira looked at Wyatt with an evil look.

"So, your risking your life to save your brother?"

"Yeah, I love him with all my heart."

"How'd you know the ring wasn't cursed?"

"I just didn't feel anything."

Elvira looked at Wyatt then said, "Why didn't you go with him then?"

"I didn't want to. I'm a person who knows what he wants and i know how to get it. But then you come and mess my plan up!"

"Oh, you mean the plan of taking over the world, killing people who done you wrong, or getting your brother to join you?"

Wyatt looked impressed, "So, since you know of my plans I have to kill you."

"Please! You may be the twice blessed but there is no way you can kill me. Are you really that stupid? Toe-mas or your brother are the only ones who can kill me."

Wyatt looked at her for a minute then said, "I'll make you a deal then. You can be my right hand man/woman. Only if you turn my brother back, and bring him to me?"

"Why would I want to help you?"

"Because, I am the future source. And if you don't I'll just have to put my good boy act back up and have Chris kill you. Or you could just do what I say."

"Fine! I'll do as you wish."

* * *

Leo was sitting in the attic as he saw bright blue orbs. They formed a three year old Chris. Leo immeadiatly ran to him. Chris looked at Leo with tears in his eyes. Leo was about to ask what was wrong with him when he started to glow. Suddenly Chris reverted back to his 14 year old self. He looked around very confused.

"Dad, what happened?"

"I'm not sure, but I'm glad that your back. Where's Wyatt?"

"Uh..." Chris scratched his head then said, "I think he's with Elvira."

Leo looked like he was about to panic, so Chris acted quick. He pulled his dad to the couch and sat down with him.

"Don't worry dad, I'm sure Wyatt's ok. Where's mom? We could use her help!"

"They went down to the underworld to find you. How did you escape? And why were you three?"

Chris opened his mouth but a different voice caught their attention.

"I think the answer to that is, I'm very powerful and can do wonderous things."

Both their heads snapped to the owner of the voice. There standing behind the book of shadows was Elvira. She had an evil smirk on her face, and smiled at their shock. She gracefully walked over to the shocked pair. Leo was the first to get out of shock and jumped in front of his son. Elvira smirked as she flicked her wrist and he went flying across the room. Chris was on his feet in a matter of seconds and landed a swift kick which knocked Elvira against a wall.

"Where's my brother?" Chris yelled.

"Why do you care?"

"Because, I love him, he's family! Now where is he?"

"Right here!" A strong voice said.

Chris whipped his head around and saw Wyatt. A smile came to his face as he ran into his older brother's embrace.

"Chris, you've gotta vanquish her! She's fucking crazy!"

"How?"

"You've gotta really want it. Just close your eyes and wish it to happen."

Chris closed his eyes and Wyatt took advantage of it. He silently called Excalibur to him. Elvira looked at him with pure shock as did Leo. Quickly he threw Excalibur at Elvira and she disappeared in flames. Chris opened his eyes just after Excalibur disappeared. He turned to Wyatt and was about to go into his embrace but Leo yelled out.

"No! Chris get away from him!"

Leo was on his feet quickly, and tried to pull Chris away from Wyatt. But Wyatt was too quick for him. He pulled Chris into his arms, which made Leo stop in his tracks.

"Dad what's wrong with you? Wyatt why are you holding me so tight?"

"He had Excalibur!"

Chris tried to pull away from Wyatt but he had a firm grip on him.

"You had to be up didn't you. You just couldn't stay down. It doesn't matter anyhow, I still have Chris. I'll be able to perform the ritual just fine, I don't need his consent."

Leo was about to try and reason with his son when the charmed ones orbed in. Piper sensed first off that something was wrong. She looked at Wyatt and Chris. Chris had a look of shock and fear while Wyatt had posessivness in his eyes.

"Goodbye, say goodbye Chrissy!"

Before anybody could do anything Wyatt shimmered out of the room. Leaving a stuned family.

* * *

A/N: It's not going to turn into any brother on brother stuff. I'm keeping to my word. Unless you guys want it. Now where am I going? You'll have to wait to see. And what's wrong with Wyatt, who knows?


	10. No Way Out For Chris

Disclaimer- I don't own charmed.

A/N: You know the name of the last chapter wasn't just because the halliwells were shocked, but because i knew you all would be shocked too. I know this is a very awesome twist. But as most of you all know there will be no bro on bro stuff. So that being said, here's the next chapter, Enjoy!

Chapter 10 Convincing Chris

Piper looked to Leo and gave a questioning look as to why her oldest son just kidnapped her youngest son.

"Wyatt had Excalibur!"

"What? He's suppose to wait till he's eighteen! But what does that have to do anything with this?"

"I'm not sure, but the look on Elvira's face when she saw it in his hands. It's like she didn't expect it."

"Well of course! She wouldn't know that!"

"But Piper, isn't Chris the only one who could kill her. Him and Toe-mas."

"Wait, Wyatt killed Elvira?" Leo nodded. "Well, maybe the elders have it backwards."

"But then explain how Chris brought Elvira back. Piper I know you don't want to accept it, I don't want to anymore than you do. But we did something wrong! Maybe Gideon was the problem for an early turn, but what if it wasn't the whole problem? We hardly know anything about that future, so maybe we should do a spell to see how that future was or something!"

* * *

Chris sat in a chair, with each hand tied to an arm of the chair. He looked around his surroundings again, looking for a way to escape. Wyatt had left him in the room for some time or at least it felt like it. Chris didn't know what was going on with Wyatt, but he knew it wasn't good. It had something to do with Excalibur, he knew that much. Chris nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard someone laughing. He turned to see his older brother staring at him.

"What are you staring at?"

Wyatt laughed then said, "You! You don't even know what I have you here for do you? All you know is that it has something to do with Excalibur. Well, here's a clue little brother! I'm not the reincarnation of King Arthur! But I know who is, and i want Excalibur and the only way to get it is to find the reincarnation of him and do something that I know could possibly kill him. But I'm willing to risk it to gain Exclaibur, but the only problem is who I'm risking."

It took Chris a minute to realize he was talking about him. Chris's eyes went really wide when he realized.

"You can't be serious! You want to kill me!"

"No, little brother! I want to use you, you won't die. It will involve a lot of pain but as long as dear old dad is there you'll be fine!"

"Exactly what do you expect to do to me?"

"You don't even want to know!"

"Yes I do! If it involves me then tell me!"

"Fine, but don't say i didn't warn you! I have to take Excalibur and impale you on the stone. That way your blood is spelt on Excalibur and the stone, taking it away from you. The other upside to it is that you have to do what ever i command you to do! That way I don't have to worry about you running off. Face it little brother you are mine now!"

Chris's breath went really shallow. He couldn't think of a way out of this predictament.

* * *

A/N: Short I know but i thought i'd update it with this so y'all wont kick my ass!


	11. Figuring Things Out

Disclaimer- I don't own charmed.

A/N: I know a lot of u r mad at me for late updating. But don't worry, i'm trying to work on it. with christmas comming up i'm lucky to have time to even do this. but music is my muse! I hope you all like this cause i'm going to make it as long as i possibly can. I know u'all want longer chapters, so i'm trying. just don't flame my ass! Plus this is the last chapter! I'm sorry to end it so soon, but i'm having some troubles. so I'm ending it before i buchture it.

Chapter 11 Figuring Things Out

Piper looked to her yougest sister. She smiled encouragingly at her. Piper looked at the blank piece of paper in her hand. She had yet to think of a spell. How could she think strait? Her sons were possibly in the underworld, and one might kill the other. Paige eventually took the paper and pen away from Piper and motioned for Pheobe to talk to her. Pheobe slowly made her way to Piper. She put her arm around her and squeezed a little.

"Don't worry, Piper. Everything will turn out ok," she said with a smile.

"How? Pheobe, how will it turn out ok? My two boys are most likely in the underworld! Wyatt is most likely turning evil and he has Chris and doing god knows what to him! So please tell me how is it all going to be ok?" Piper basically yelled.

"Piper, Wyatt most likely wont do anything to hurt Chris. He loves him and would never hurt him. Like he said, he'd protect Chris with his life," Pheobe said calmly back.

Piper only nodded. Paige steped closer to her sisters.

"I've come up with a spell. It should take us to the future, we should find out what exactly happened. Are you guys sure you want to see it?"

Piper shook her head, "I don't want to! But I have to for my boys sake."

"Ok."

The Charmed ones stood side by side with the spell. Piper looked to Leo.

"You need to stay here, incase something happens."

Leo nodded. Piper, Pheobe, and Paige all took a deep breath. Not exactly knowing what to expect in the future. Piper was the first to start the spell and the others joined in. After the spell was read a blue portal opened up. Piper made the move first. Holding eachother's hands with Piper in the lead they went through the portal. First thing Piper noticed about the attic was it was filled with a lot of their old stuff from vanquishing. It seemed to be a very dark day. Suddenly a hoard of demons showed up. Before the Charmed ones even had a chance to react, they all burst into flames. Piper looked to her sisters questioningly, both seemed as shocked as her. A girl came into their view. This girl had medium brown hair, deep green eyes, was a little on the short side, but looked at them seriously.

"Who are you?" her voice cold as ice.

"Uh... Piper. Who the hell are you?"

"Are you with the resistance or on Wyatt's side?"

"Listen young lady, you better answer my question first!"

"Why? I have no idea who you are. The only thing I can tell about you is that you look like the former Charmed ones."

"Former?" Paige spoke out.

"Yes, they disappeared years ago."

"How many years ago?" Paige blurted out.

"About 30. But as old as you 3 are you should know that!"

Piper looked at the girl real sternly, "Listen I have no idea who you are but I am Piper Halliwell! I'm a Charmed one and I came here to find out what happened to my son Wyatt. If you want proof then," Piper blew up a table and the girl jumped a little. "Now, who the hell are you?"

The girl hesitated a minute then said, "I'm Niki. Niki Halliwell. I'm the daughter of Chris Halliwell and Bianca Perry. My mom got preganent with me 14 years ago. My dad told her to run and join the resistance. I've never seen my dad in person, but I'm told Wyatt knows nothing of me."

Piper stared at the girl for a minute and noticed the resemblance between her and Chris. Pheobe felt Piper's emotions, but she nudged her sister to remind her they were on a mission. Piper groaned then got serious again.

"Do you know what Wyatt did to Chris 30 years ago?"

"Yeah, tried to steal Excalibur from him. But it wasn't his. Wyatt thought it was because it was in the Halliwell line. I don't know who is the rightful owner of Excalibur but it is neither Wyatt nor Chris. Mom told me she'd tell me when I get older. But she died a year ago, so grandpa said he'd tell me on my 18th birthday."

"Can you take us to Leo?"

"Yeah, grab my hand."

Piper took Niki's hand, with Paige's hand in hers and Pheobe's in hers. They didn't feel the familar sensation of being orbed but felt like they were shimmering. Piper yanked her hand away when that happened, but Niki kept a firm grip on her hand. They ended up in a unfamilar place and Piper stared at Niki questioningly.

"I'm a Pheonix, what do you expect? I'm not evil! I use shimmering cause Wyatt can track people who orb."

"Oh," was all Piper could say.

Niki motioned for them to follow her. They walked down a hall of stairs and then their surroundings became a little familar. They were in P3, but it looked like hell. Niki walked to the back room door and knocked. Then opened the door. Piper, Pheobe, and Paige walked in and saw an older looking Leo sitting at a desk looking at Niki a little shocked and a little confused.

"Grandpa, these ladies claim to be the Charmed ones that disappeared years ago. They even know how they got here. They told me the story that you told me. They wanted to see you."

Leo nodded, "Thank you Niki! Why don't you go help Prue with cooking you know how bad she is."

Niki nodded and left the room.

"Leo, what happened? What did she mean that Wyatt isn't the rightful holder of Excalibur?"

"Well, after you left I heard Chris calling me. I orbed quickly to find him impaled by Wyatt. I healed him quickly, but Wyatt was mad. He found out that Chris was not the owner either. He doesn't know who is the owner. But Prue had a premonition of who is the owner."

"Who is it then?"

"Chris's daughter. She's proved her worthiness of it in many ways. She is an excellent fighter! She learned her mom's and Pheobe's moves easily. She's even making up her own new moves. Her powers may not be too much but she takes after you Piper. She also has telekinesis like Chris, and conjure athames like her mother. She's not quite ready for Excalibur but she will be more than ready when she turns 18."

"So how do we stop Wyatt from getting Excalibur?"

"Do what the other Chris did?"

"You don't mean!" Pheobe groaned.

"Yes, you have to go back in time and tell yourselves not to let Wyatt near it."

Piper nodded and turned to her sisters, "I'm making this journey alone. You guys go back to our time and I'll stop us."

Pheobe and Paige were about to protest, but the look that Piper gave them told them not to fuss. Piper looked to Leo.

"How do I get back to the manor?"

"Niki!" Niki shimmered in. "Can you take you grams to the manor?"

Niki nodded. She held her hand out and Piper took it. Niki shimmered into the attic of the manor. Piper looked to Niki.

"I think you'll need a spell!"

"Oh, I forgot about that!"

"No worries, I got a spell that's perfect."

Niki leaned in and told Piper the spell. Piper hugged her then said the spell and went through the portal. Piper found herself in the attic on a bright sunny day. Looking through the book of shadows was the past her. Past Piper looked up at her and put her hands up.

"No! Piper, I'm you from the future. I have something important to tell you. Wyatt's not meant for Excalibur. It belongs to Chris's daughter."

The past Piper looked at her a little funny. But a few minutes and several questions later she was convinced. Piper went back to the future and found out that the Elvira stuff had happened differently. But at least her babies were ok.

-The End-

* * *

A/N: What did you think of my whole story? And I know stupid ending but it's all i could think of.


	12. Author's Note MUST READ!

Here's a warning to all! I'm going to redo this story, I realized i need to stay on focus. so i'm going to redo some of the chapter. I'm going to give y'all a few weeks to read this. I'm going to delete some of the chapters. I'm going to carefully review it. And thanks to a certain reviewer who helped me realize it.

Shifter11


End file.
